marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Samuel Guthrie (Earth-11326)
, formerly | Relatives = Unnamed father (deceased),Age of X Communiques: Cannonball, Gambit, Revenant Paige (sister), Lucinda (mother, deceased), Jeb, Lewis (brothers, deceased), Joelle (sister, deceased) | Universe = Earth-11326 | BaseOfOperations = Fortress X, New York State, formerly Kentucky, Caldecott County | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Field leader/fugitive | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Fortress X, New York State | Creators = Mike Carey; Clay Mann | First = Age of X: Alpha #1 | Death = | HistoryText = Sam grew up with his family in Kentucky until Operation Clean Sweep was launched to hunt out and arrest/kill mutants and X-Gene positive families. Sam and his family were targeted during this period. Although Sam and his younger sister Paige survived, their whole family was murdered during the raids. Paige wanted revenge on the human cops (and bounty hunters) who killed their family, but Sam refused to murder them. This decision has caused a rift between the two siblings. After the massacre of their family, Paige convinced Samuel to form the [[X-Force (Earth-11326)|'X-Force cell']]. Sam lead the X-Force cell and directed their combat operations before they made contact with Magneto and joined the Mutant Resistance at Fortress X. Once within Fortress X, Sam (now known as Cannonball) rose up to a major leadership role and is currently the field leader of the mutant strike forces.Age of X Communiques: Cannonball, Gambit, Revenant ]] The deaths of his family damaged Cannonball. He talks a lot about his mother, and his guilt at not having saved her. However, Cannonball is still unwilling to use extreme violence in retaliation for his loss.Age of X Communiques: Cannonball, Gambit, Revenant Cannonball regularly commanded the mutant forces in defence of Fortress X. On the 1000th day of resistance, he personally led the majority of the mutant army in defending Fortress X from a human attack. He quickly realised that this was a feint on the side of the humans, deducing that the real push was going to be elsewhere. After pinpointing it, he dispatched Tempo Cadre to deal with it, since they were the closest. He and the rest of the mutants arrived to provide backup, but arrived too late to save Tempo who was mortally wounded in the battle. Cannonball also berated Basilisk for recklessly endangering Magma's life by firing with her still in his line of fire. It soon became apparent that there was something wrong at Fortress X. Various discrepancies were discovered, such as Katherine Pryde discovering that the world outside the barrier that protected Fortress X was gone and simply didn't exist, or Basilisk finding a dog-tag on a soldier identical to one he had already collected from another dead soldier a long time ago. One day, the Humans simply didn't show up for their usual attack, leaving the Mutant army puzzled and confused. Basilisk pointed out these discrepancies to Cannonball, and despite Cannonballs objections and orders, Basilisk left to find out the truth about their lives on Fortress X. The rest of the mutants followed suit, leaving Cannonball standing alone. He eventually joined them, as Professor Xavier explained the truth about Fortress X, that Moira was actually a rogue personality that formed inside Legion's mind and warped reality, thereby creating Fortress X, a place where Legion was a hero. To punish the mutants for listening to Xavier, Moira suddenly created a massive human army charging the Fortress. Cannonball led the mutant army in defence of the Fortress. While fighting and giving directions in the battle, he was shot down by a human soldier. He died of his injuries, but not before his memories and powers were absorbed by Legacy . Legion reabsorbed his rogue persona, and used her powers to restore reality to its original shape. Once back on Utopia, Cannonball had his memories of the Age of X wiped out by Emma Frost and the Stepford Cuckoos, despite the fact that he was a brilliant commander in the Age of X, due to not being able to bear the feelings of guilt and sadness over not having protected his family and not predicting the Gene-Wars. . | Powers = Presumably those of Samuel Guthrie (Earth-616)#Powers. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Guthrie Family Category:Age of X casualties